


4am

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa texts Iwaizumi at 4am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt 
> 
> Tags: medication, sleep issues
> 
> Package: A small pill bottle  
> To: Dumbass  
> From:Guess.  
> Note: FYI, no one reads texts at 4am.

**[4:00AM Shittykawa]** Iwa-chan~~~~ IT HURTS 

**[9:32AM Iwaizumi]** What the fuck

**[9:50AM Iwaizumi]** Oh, nOW YOU’RE ASLEEP 

**[12:01PM Iwaizumi]** Get rekt shittykawa 

**[1:14PM Shittykawa]** I HAVE NEVER MET SOMEONE SO RUDE IN MY LIFE. 

**[1:16PM Iwaizumi]** what are you talking about? 

**[1:18PM Shittykawa]** I KNOW YOU LEFT THAT ON MY DOOR 

**[1:19PM Shittykawa]** YOU CLEARLY READ TEXTS AT 4AM BC YOU GOT MINE

**[1:20PM Shittykawa]** I’M NOT A DUMBASS 

**[1:21PM Iwaizumi]** I can’t solve all your problems 

**[1:23PM Shittykawa]** but you brought me a bottle of pain meds 

**[1:25PM Iwaizumi]** have you ever considered buying your own pain meds? 

**[1:26PM Iwaizumi]** they’re easy to find. they sell them everywhere. 

**[1:27PM Iwaizumi]** You know you have problems with your knee. 

**[1:27PM Iwaizumi]** so you could also try not overworking yourself 

**[1:29PM Shittykawa]** ...is this a lecture Iwa-chan? 

**[1:30PM Shittykawa]** I’M SO HAPPY YOU CARE  <3333

**[1:32PM Iwaizumi]** You don’t know when to stop. 

**[1:33PM Shittykawa]** What does that mean? I love you Iwa-chan~

**[1:40PM Shittykawa]** Iwa-chan? 

**[2:01PM Shittykawa]** Are you angry at me? 

**[2:14PM Iwaizumi]** I thought you grew out of this shit in high school. 

**[2:16PM Shittykawa]** Now what is THAT supposed to mean? 

**[2:43PM Shittykawa]** What’s going on? 

**[2:49PM Incoming Call Shittykawa]**

“Oikawa, what the hell?”

“What did you mean?” 

“I don’t have time for this right now.” 

“What are you doing? We don’t have practice today.” 

“Homework, like a responsible adult.” 

“Which you think I’m not.”

“I’m hanging up.” 

“You clearly have a problem with me, Iwa-chan. So spit it out?” 

“You don’t think I have the right to be angry?” 

“So I texted you in the middle of the night? What’s wrong with that?” 

“It’s not that. I mean, that was annoying but it didn’t wake me up. What’s wrong, Oikawa, is that you’re starting to act like it’s high school all over again. You’re not taking care of yourself. I’m picking up the slack. You don’t even have simple painkillers in your own apartment. This isn’t the first time you’ve almost reaggravated your injury this semester. And I bet this isn’t the first time you were up all night. You were probably watching old games, right?”

“No.” 

“I’m hanging up.” 

“Wait, wait! Hajime, I know you care-” 

“I don’t give a fuck that you know I care. I want you to care. Because I can’t take care of you all the time.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“We’re our own two people, Oikawa.” 

“Oh.” 

“What?” 

“I thought you were gonna break up with me.” 

“No.” 

“Well...I’m sorry.” 

“What?” 

“I said I’m sorry?” 

“You’re actually admitting you have something to be sorry about?” 

“Iwa-chan, I swear-” 

“This is amazing. The Great Oikawa Tooru actually makes this easy for once.” 

“Shut up.” 

“But you know, I do actually want you to take care of yourself.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’m coming over.” 

“I thought you wanted me to take care of myself?!” 

“I do. But I want to see you.” 

“I want to see you, too.” 

“Then I’ll see you soon.” 

“Iwa-chan?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For caring about me.” 


End file.
